underzkfandomcom-20200214-history
World overview
UnderZK has 6 currently canon sectors, each displaying a unique environments and interesting cultures which will be talked about in another page. The Sectors go by the names of the Toxic Jungle, the Barren Desert, the Isolated Arctic, the Acid Falls, the New Land and the Surquee Island. The Toxic jungle is covered in wild plants that release toxic spores into the air, unlike most spores, these remain low to the ground and are not visible to the naked eye. if one breathes these toxic spores they would fall into a violent coughing fit, then approximately 10 minutes later they would collapse and die of poisoning. thus the monsters that live in the Toxic Jungle have crafted special gas masks made of natural resources in order to breathe without inhaling the Toxic spores. their homes are made in a hive like manner, large leaves and twigs woven in a oval like manner around multiple trees to form one big hive nest, this is to keep the toxic spores out, the entrances have special leaves that block the spores from entering the hive. the inside usually exists out of bridges made of vines that lead to different platforms that are used as rooms. the monsters living in the toxic jungle refer to these rooms as 'Cells' due to them usually have a Octagon shape. The monsters in the Toxic Jungle are also law free in a sense as they are against the king and rebel against his law. their leader is Toriel, Ex-Queen. she leads the Rebels and fights for freed. The Isolated Arctic is a seemingly endless landscape covered in a thick layer of snow and ice. there are a few small forests of trees where most of the monsters there get their wood and food. there are also giant ice pillars scattered across the sector. the ice pillars are as large as sky scrapers and provide the sector with clear water. the temperature in the Isolated Arctic is roughly -22 F. the monsters that inhabit these lands live in special houses made of wood and ice that keep out the cold and keep the warmth inside. the houses usually have a roof made of hay so that the melted ice doesn't drip into the homes. the walls are usually made of both wood, stone and ice, the lower part starting with stones and the upper part ending with ice. the sides of the homes are supported by wooden pillars to prevent the house from collapsing. in the homes there are usually small holes in the floor where they make the fires. this is to prevent the heat from melting the ice walls. the inhabitants also usually carve pretty patterns into the ice to decorate the villages. the Isolated Arctic is known for their big amount of Gold that they have. although due to the climate they have little to no food, often having to hunt for days just to get a little bit. this is why they often try and steal from the Acid Falls in order to survive, this sadly caused the two sectors to go into war with one another. The Acid Falls is a large swamp area with lots of water currents and waterfalls. the water in the Acid Falls is made of an acid like chemical which can only be drunken once filtered. The Acid Falls is the heart of all the sectors water supply, thus causing all water to have an acid like reacting to any type of object or body part. the trees that grow in these waters have grown a special immune system to the waters acid and thus do not get effected by the acid. the inhabitants of the Acid Falls live in houses build above the water on docks, the houses being connected by bridges made of the wood of the trees. the houses themselves are also build out of wood with straw roofs. the inhabitants have a lot of food but little to no money, thus causing them to steal from the Isolated Arctic, this sadly caused the two sectors to go to war with each other. The Barren Desert is a large environment made of sand and sandstone, the Barren Desert is also known for it's many caves that are filled with ores. the Barren Desert is home to all poor monsters and criminals. most monsters in the Barren Desert are rude and selfish as they only care about surviving. The Barren Desert often suffers from fire tornadoes and sand storms, but their homes are specially made to not be destroyed by them. The homes in the Barren Desert are usually made of sandstone and wood. the walls and roof mostly sandstone and clay while they are supported by wooden polls that keep it from collapsing. the homes are usually put on one another to have more room for other monsters, the monsters have to build their homes themselves or pay a high price to let someone do it for them. the monsters usually do illegal things in order to get money, this habit often being passed down to the neglected children. The New land is similar as a normal earth environment, not to warm and not to cold. The new Land is home to all of the Rich monsters as the King had claimed these islands for himself and the rich monsters. the homes are usually made of stone and wood, the homes large and secure. the weather is usually lukewarm and the monsters have enough food and money. the monsters of the New Land share a similarity to those of the Barren Desert, them being selfish with their money and not wanting to share it. the Castle on the farthest island is large and strong, the walls made of a quartz like material, causing the walls to shine in sunlight. The Surquee Island is home to all of the Humans, the environment similar to that of the New Land. the humans also live in houses made of stone and wood. the Humans live in peaceful bliss as they have enough food and money. they had banished the monsters and monster animals after the war. the water there is not acid like, so it is always safe to drink. they live in a more modern time, but still lack electricity and modern objects. Category:Basic